


Baby Just Say Yes

by Miso



Series: A War He Can't Forget [17]
Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Floyd gets a bright idea in the middle of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I HAD A PLOT BUNNY. set probably six months or so after "letting go" bc floyd makes that kind of money. yes this is canon and yes it will remain canon this isnt a cute lil doofy unimportant interlude!!!

The trauma nightmares were bad enough in his own bedroom. At least there, Floyd could usually look around the room and surmise that he was at home in Melonville and go back to sleep with relatively few problems.

It was so much worse in hotels. There were no gently-moonlit white popcorn walls and no quietly ticking clocks that seemed to say "it's okay, go back to bed, the sun hasn't come out yet" and no colorful quilt that Earl picked out because it reminded him of a horribly ugly blanket his grandmother had owned when he was a kid. Just scratchy sheets and drawn blinds and too-cold air conditioning and dead silence except for the TV in the next room that was up just a little too loud.

Dead silence except for soft breathing beside him and the quiet shuffling of sheets when Earl turned over in his sleep. Thank god for him. Floyd let out a sigh, somewhere between relief and exasperation, and let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he stumbled out of bed and to their suitcases. Their couples' therapist had suggested a road trip, just the two of them, to bring them closer together following "the incident" and repair their relationship. At first, he'd scoffed at the idea. Their relationship didn't need repairing. They loved each other, that was all they needed, right?

She'd had the right idea in the end. In the endless stretches of bland highway between their stops, they'd had some surprisingly deep conversations as they took turns driving. Maybe a couple of little lovers' quarrels, but nothing that made them afraid they weren't going to work. It was just calm, collected talks about recent events in their lives. Sure, some of it was trivial. Earl had made idle conversation about a Basset Hound he'd met while taping a One On The Town episode and how cute it was with its droopy face and sad eyes but perpetually-wagging tail. Floyd mentioned offhandedly that he'd managed to pick up little Dewdrop Bittman and not have her scream and thrash in his arms to be put down or handed back to either Sammy or Bobby for the first time. They'd both giggled about spotting Johnny LaRue getting awfully cozy with one of the 5 Neat Guys, the curly-headed one with the thick glasses and slight overbite.

A lot of conversation was had about The Incident, though. Floyd's suicide attempt was a lingering specter that hung over most of their conversations, unwelcome and heavy, like a late-summer afternoon that was just too humid and hot to be savored. Something about getting it out into the open, even in a cramped car on a cross-country road trip, seemed to move a giant weight off of both of their shoulders. Floyd hadn't done it because of harsh feelings toward Earl, he'd done it because he was tired of feeling helpless and hopeless and useless. Earl didn't hate him, he was confused and upset and hurt, but he wasn't letting himself harbor any resentment.

All of the talks and driving led to this nondescript hotel somewhere in the desert. Where, exactly, Floyd wasn't sure. He pawed through the clothes they'd dragged along in their suitcases until his fingers touched faux fur and satin. With a more-distinctly relieved sigh and almost-inaudible "oh, thank god," he pulled the revived version of his childhood blanket from the suitcase and nuzzled against it. No, not it. Her.

Mee-Mee was his childhood blanket. This one wasn't the Mee-Mee his younger self had owned, but she was close enough. He didn't sleep with her every night, or drag her everywhere he went like his four-year-old self had. But sometimes, on the really rough nights, or when he was away from home, she was nice to have. Floyd gently worried the satin edges between his fingers as he made his way back to bed and settled in as gently as he could to avoid waking Earl.

Speaking of Earl... god, he was his greatest comfort in the world. Floyd owed him his life, literally and metaphorically. Quietly, softly, he settled himself in close to his lover, Mee-Mee clutched in his hands the entire time, until Earl (evidently still asleep) mumbled something incomprehensible and pulled him in close, tucking Floyd into him like a stuffed animal.

Floyd smiled a little and nuzzled into the crook of Earl's neck. He always felt safe here. It felt a little silly, a little bit vulnerable, but he couldn't deny the security he felt when Earl pulled him close and rested his chin on top of his head and held him as tight as he could. He was warm and gentle and he just felt like home.

Floyd yawned quietly, rubbing Mee-Mee against his cheek, as he let his eyes drift shut. He wasn't sure how he could ever repay Earl for everything he'd done for him.

Except for one way.

His smile grew as he settled himself in, his mind made up.

Maybe it was a big step. Maybe he was dumb and optimistic.

But he had to try.

The worst that could happen would be Earl saying no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floyd's got a very important question for Earl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats how everything was okay THE END!!! (nah i joke obv things arent 100% ok forever so this isnt a finale at all. earl and floyd have a lot more they need to work thru. mostly floyd. my poor, poor sad boy. also, i know i established june 21st as floyd's birthday before, but after some thinking and discussing with 1 of the 2-5 ppl i share this fandom with, i'm gonna be doing some birthday retconning. floyd's birthday is sometime in november and earl's is in march but that's about all i have nailed down atm. :P good thing "june 21st" isnt canon to the vietnam thread l-lol)

There was something magical about the moment they were sharing. Maybe it was the soft chirp of crickets and the calls of buzzards and crows in the distance, maybe it was the flawlessly starry sky above them, maybe it was the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere and neither of them minded.

"You know, I never got to have moments like this when I was in high school." Floyd gave Earl's shoulder a squeeze and gazed up at the stars. "Just... laying on the hood of the car and looking at the sky with my date. I didn't... you couldn't. Where I was from."

Earl smiled a little. "Better late than never, right?" he asked, a hand splayed over Floyd's chest. "I'm sorry I forgot the blanket. It'd be a lot more comfortable."

"Eh. This is fine." Floyd returned the smile and kissed Earl's forehead gently. "I... actually, I kind of... I have something I need to tell you. Ask you. I... I don't know."

"You're already confused and you haven't even started talking yet?"

"Just... let me try, okay?" Floyd sighed heavily and closed his eyes a moment. "I... we went on this trip to get closer, right? I mean... I think we have. We've worked out a lot about... about _that_ , and... for the first time in years..." He bit his lip and pulled Earl close. "I'm happy. Really, genuinely happy."

"... You weren't before?"

"It wasn't because of you. I love you. I always loved you." Floyd put a quieting finger against Earl's lips. "You know I always loved you. But... I didn't love myself. I still don't. I still don't understand what it is that you see in me." He moved his hand and gently caressed Earl's cheek. "I... I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

He sat up. Earl followed. "Floyd, what are you getting at?" he asked quietly, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "I... I love you too, but-" He stopped dead, mid-sentence, as Floyd sank to one knee in front of him. "... Floyd?"

"I know it's not legal. We can't... not like straight people. But..." Floyd dug a small velvet box out of his back pocket and opened it to reveal a glittering ring. "I never want to lose you. Never. And there's no law saying we can't have a ceremony." Speechless, Earl sniffled quietly, holding back tears. "Please, Earl. Please marry me," Floyd whispered, sounding choked himself. "Please."

"Of course." Earl's response as as immediate as it could be. "Of course." He offered Floyd his left hand and let out a quiet squeak of delight as he slipped the ring onto his finger. It was gorgeous. Silver and diamond with small topaz and aquamarine stones surrounding the center diamond. Their birthstones. "... It's beautiful."

"I know. It doesn't do you justice." Floyd smiled a little as he stood up, brushing dust and sand from his knee. "Nothing ever could."

"That's gay." Earl laughed softly, through tears of joy, before throwing his arms around Floyd and holding him as close and tight as he could. Floyd returned the soft, joyous chuckle and gave Earl a particularly tight squeeze. "This is real, right? Not a really nice dream?"

"Mmm. Not unless we're having the same dream." Floyd nuzzled Earl's hair, tears streaking his cheeks. "I don't deserve you. I don't understand why you love me so much." He sighed quietly and gripped Earl tighter. "But I'm glad you do."

"I'm glad I do, too." Earl smiled as he pulled back from the embrace long enough to lock his lips with Floyd's.

***

They'd had sex dozens, probably hundreds of times over the course of their six-year courtship. Sex ranging from spur-of-the-moment quickies in storage closets and edit bays to kinky, all-night affairs with handcuffs and gags and collars and toys to slow, intense, passionate lovemaking, gentle movements punctuated with kisses and whispers of how much they adored one another. Sure, it was all pretty good. For all of Floyd's faults, one thing he didn't lack in was sexual prowess.

None of it felt like this before, though. It wasn't like this before. They hadn't collapsed onto nameless hotel room beds and stripped each other with a combination of hunger and revenance like this. The foreplay hadn't been so long, so sweet, so tortuous before. The beads of precome that dripped from the head of Floyd's cock had never tasted so good. And never, never, had Earl literally felt his soul bind with Floyd's as they joined their bodies, their voices mingling with a soft groan from Floyd and an equally-gentle "oh, fuck, yes" from Earl.

Earl let out a soft gasp as Floyd pressed in particularly deep for a couple of thrusts, then slid out and resumed his previous rhythm. Floyd's fingertips left small, purplish marks on Earl's skin, the bruises on his hips and forearms being followed with gentle nips on his neck to match. This was different from the love they'd made in the past.

Earl's head fell back against the pillows as Floyd's cock jabbed that one particularly sensitive spot inside him. "Oh, god, baby..." he whimpered, digging his nails into Floyd's shoulders. "Fuck, y-you're... you're really takin' your time..."

Floyd let out a low, purry groan as he drove his cock in deep and stilled. "If we got the rest of our lives," he murmured, gently stroking Earl's inner thigh and watching him squirm in response, "Why rush it?" Earl shuddered and wrapped his arms around Floyd's shoulders tighter. "I want you to feel good. As good as you make me feel." Floyd smirked a little as Earl squealed quietly in pleasure and surprise as he started thrusting again. "How am I doin', doll?"

"More... please, please, more...!"

"I'm taking that as a 'good.'" Floyd pressed a kiss to Earl's lips, gentle and deep and passionate. "I love you."

"Nnnh... I... ah! Ffffffuck..." Earl groaned and scratched down Floyd's back. "I love you, too..." He let out a low cry of ecstasy, trembling in his lover's grip. "Floyd!"

Floyd would never get sick of hearing his name like that. He smirked as he set his teeth into Earl's neck again, gently, before whispering, "What's wrong? You alright?"

"Yessssss... ohhh, fuck, I-I'm alright..." Earl let out a quiet whimper. "Nnnh... w-we had enough foreplay, I would think." He gently squeezed Floyd's shoulder. "S-stop for a second..."

"You sure you're alright...?"

"Mmmhm." Earl smiled a little, leaning up to kiss Floyd's forehead. "I just... wanted to look at you. You're so handsome." He gently brushed an errant lock of hair out of Floyd's face. "I'm the luckiest guy on earth..."

"Mm. I beg to differ, babydoll." Floyd bit his lip as he struggled to keep his hips still. "God... y-you made me stop when I was gettin' close-"

"Yeah, that was part of why, too." Earl's smile turned from warm and loving to smug. "Pull out."

"Oh, god, Earl, come on!"

"I know... I want you behind me."

Floyd let out a little huff of laughter despite himself. "What, a-am I that ugly when I come?" he asked, holding back a disappointed groan as he reluctantly withdrew himself from Earl. "Rude."

"Nah. You're gorgeous." Earl licked his lips as he turned onto his side. "But I want to hear you come. It's... I don't know why but it really turns me on when I can only hear you..." He purred quietly as Floyd lay down beside him. "Please."

"You don't have to ask me twice, doll." Floyd kissed the nape of Earl's neck as he sank into him again, panting quietly. "God... I love you so much," he breathed, holding Earl tight against him as he rocked his hips gently. "You're amazing..."

Earl felt his toes curl and his hands, apparently no longer under his control, grip the sheets. "Fuck! Aaah, god, I love you, too, p-please...!" He squirmed as Floyd chuckled quietly and thrust into him a little harder, a little deeper. Then more, more, more, until Earl was practically ripping a chunk out of the pillow to keep quiet. His muffled cries were still growing steadily more urgent, though, and from the way he white-knuckled the blankets and his legs trembled, he wasn't going to be getting any quieter.

"I'm gonna come," Floyd whispered into his ear, pausing long enough to snake his tongue up the shell. Earl shuddered encouragingly. "You want it in you?" The way Earl's hand flew from the blankets to Floyd's hip and gripped was more than enough of a 'yes'.

Earl groaned and whimpered into the pillow as Floyd's hot, heaving breaths ghosted over his ear and his neck, his cock twitching and jerking desperately. He buried his face in the pillow in a desperate attempt to muffle the cry he let out as he came, the tension building in him unwinding in a blazing hot second. Behind him, he heard Floyd groan softly and felt him bite the nape of his neck possessively, then warm, wet come flooded him. Earl shuddered and moaned softly, finally dislodging his teeth from the pillow once he was sure it was over and no more aftershocks were going to rock him. Sweaty, shaking, and dazed, he murmured, "Hoooooly shit."

"Mmm. We're gonna get re-engaged every night if the sex is always that good." Floyd's hands covered Earl's, a gentle touch lingering on his new engagement ring. "You alright?" A silent nod. "... You sure?" Another nod. "Man. Did I seriously just fuck you so hard you can't talk?" Yet another nod. Floyd laughed quietly, panting a little. "Damn. Didn't think I was that good."

He gently pressed a kiss to the nape of Earl's neck where he'd bitten him. "I didn't bite too hard, did I?"

"Nnnnh."

"Well, you made a noise." Floyd gently stroked his fingers through Earl's chest hair. He gently pulled out of Earl, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Stay put. I'll be right back." A pause. "... Then again I doubt you could move if you tried."

Earl made a soft noise that sounded sort of like "mmmhuh"- maybe assent?- as Floyd stepped into the bathroom and returned with a couple of towels wet with cool water, dabbing sweat from his face. He gently helped a slightly more conscious Earl to sit up and wiped the perspiration from his brow. "You sure you're okay?"

"Fine." Words! Actual words! "I... god, I've never come that hard before." Earl took the towel in shaking hands and draped it around his neck. "N-not all at once, anyway." He smiled a little, weakly, as the couple gently pressed their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Their lips met, once, twice. They split to look into each others' eyes with small smiles playing at their lips. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah. Me too."

"... I don't wanna go to bed, though."

"Me either."

"... Wanna just lay here and cuddle?"

"Did Floyd Robertson just ask for cuddles?"

"Maybe he did." Floyd laughed softly as he settled back on the mattress. "Is his future husband gonna oblige?"

"Of course he is." Earl curled in close to Floyd and sighed happily as he lay his head on his chest. "He always will."


End file.
